


No One Better Than You

by KatySummers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatySummers/pseuds/KatySummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The press have been hounding Tony for weeks, he's tried to tell Steve he wasn't worth it, but Steve doesn't listen, and when they finally take a swipe at Steve, he loses it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Better Than You

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted some super fluffy Stony. Not beta read. All mistakes are my own. Let me know what you think!

It had been going on for weeks, and Tony was very near his wits end. Ever since the first time he had stepped outside with Steve, as a couple, the media had been hounding him night and day. He was all over the media, despite never making any sort of statement; in the magazine, the online articles, and the mindless talk shows. They even had started harassing Steve; so much that he had stopped his usual morning jog around Central Park, and opted for a treadmill in their gym. Tony knew how much he didn’t like using a treadmill.

Tony had tried convincing Steve that he wasn’t worth it. He said if it were too much for Steve, he wouldn’t be angry if he left. Steve’s expression had gone from anger to determination in a second flat. 

“Tony,” he said, cupping his boyfriend’s face, “you are worth everything. Your smile, your eyes, your mind, you wit, your humor. You are the best thing to happen to me. I will not give up so easily. I want this. I want you. The press will calm down. It will be okay.” He then pressed a firm kiss to Tony’s forehead and Tony felt the sting of unshed tears in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Steve and they held each other. Tony knew then that he would never let Steve go.

It was only two days later that they were walking out of a restaurant downtown, and the paparazzi showed up. Tony felt dread pool in the pit of his stomach. Tonight had gone so wonderfully, and he was finally inviting Steve to spend the night in his bed. 

He grabbed Steve’s hand and tried his best to make it to Happy and the car that was waiting. He heard calls from the vultures that cut him like knives. 

“Oh, a new boy toy Tony?”

“Corrupting Captain America, Tony?”

“Cheating on Pepper Potts, Tony?”

“How long until the next one, Tony?”

“How much are you paying him, Tony?”

As soon as they took a swipe at Steve, he couldn’t help but speak up.

“You don’t know anything about Steve! You don’t know anything about me! You imbeciles have to stop printing lies!” He took a breath, anger rising. “I am a recovering alcoholic. I am a survivor of child abuse. I am loyal to my very core. I do not whine, pout or throw tantrums if I don’t get my own way. I don’t cheat. If I am in a relationship, I am 100% committed. I feel just as much as the next person. I know my faults to the depth of my soul, but I will protect my family and those I love to my last breath. Takes as many shots toward me as you like, I know who I am, but I will not have you talk bad about Steve Rogers.” He grabbed Steve’s hand and used the shocked silence of the photographers as an advantage so he could push his way through the crowd and into the car.

Once they were seated, and Happy was driving away quickly, Tony broke and buried his face in Steve’s chest.

“Shh, it’s okay Tony,” Steve soothed him, running a hand up and down his back. Tony shook with the force of his sobs, but Steve held him the entire time, murmuring sweet nothings in his ear. 

By the time they had arrived back at the tower Tony was calming down. Happy left quietly so Steve and Tony could have some alone time.

“I’m so sorry, Steve,” Tony said into his chest once he stopped crying.

“Hey, don’t be sorry. It wasn’t your fault.”

“You should just settle down with some nice normal guy.”

“Tony…” Steve said, pulling him back and looking him in the eye. He wiped the tears from Tony’s cheeks, “I want you. You and all of the crazy that goes along.”

“You deserve better,” Tony said shaking his head.

“For me, there isn’t any better.”

Tony felt tears coming to his eyes again, but before they could fall Steve kissed him long and sweet, trying to pour all of his emotion into it. When they broke apart Tony pressed their foreheads together. 

“I meant what I said earlier,” he said quietly. 

Steve hugged him tighter for a moment before pulling back and looking Tony in the eye. “I know, and I love you too.” 

Tony smiled, “I didn’t say that.”

“But, you meant it.”

“Yeah,” he said suddenly breathless.

“Go on,” Steve nudged him.

“What?”

“Say it.”

Tony looked Steve straight in the eye, and with all the emotion he could muster said, “I love you, Steve Rogers.”

Steve smiled brightly, gave Tony a peck on the lips, then whispered, “Now, let’s go inside.”


End file.
